The Lovely Experiment
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Donovan is a Pokemon scientist in college. On a stress-filled night, he counts on Umbreon, Mandibuzz, Mightyena, Weavile, and Liepard, all females, to cheer him up. Asked by MysticMilotic. Rated M


**The Lovely Experiment**

**I think anybody would be a scientist if they experienced this. ;D Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Crap! Damnit! Shit!" Flasks dropped everywhere. All the other dickhead scientists/ my friends laughed at me. I am Donovan, and as you probably guessed; I'm a scientist, and a bad one at that. Since I went for the science career, my college recommended me this. Being in the trainer class of Scientist, I use, study, and experiment Pokemon; my role of Dark-types, specifically. However, these Dark type Pokemon are the fucking bane of my existence; disobedient, rowdy, and I'm so used to Night Slashes, Dark Pulses, and Taunts, it's not even funny.

However...there are 5 certain Pokemon I have been blessed; a female Umbreon, Mandibuzz, Liepard, Mightyena, and Weavile. These girls actually LISTEN to me! They don't mind me studying their behavior and natural settings and everything. Also because of them, I'm becoming a better scientist and was able to pass a year! I've even asked could I could I keep them for myself and they allowed it. My coworker buddies are al jealous too, I presume since they can't work with such an awesome type such as the Dark! These 5 like to help around the lab, too.

"Hmm..." Tonight was...oh my goodness. I had to stay late tonight in the lab to study the cases of very rare Dark types; Hydreigon, Tyranitar, Zoroark, and most difficult of all, Dakrai. "Hnngh..." Even with the studies and researches I found on the computer, they were always guesses. I don't need any predicaments; that's NOT how being a scientist works! Catching these things are simply out of the question as they are either too violent or too rare. "God damnit..." I slammed my elbows on the desk and covered my face with my hands, sighing. If I can't get any legit info on these four, I won't get ANYWHERE in this career! I'll be stuck being a second-year scientist while everyone moves on to third and fourth-year, I don't want that!

"What the fuck do I DO?!" I slammed my fists on the desk. I was becoming from confused, to distress, to stress, to anger. Who was the fuck-face troll that believed I could study THESE Pokemon?! I'm at the point of just saying "fuck this" and putting what they say, but my professors aren't stupid, they'll catch it right away. "Grah..." I throw the pen down and lean my body over the chair. What I should do, I have no idea. I mean, it's not like I know anybody with any of those 5; nope, unfortunately... **"Umbre~" **"AH!"

I slammed my chair getting back into right position; Umbreon was on my desk. "G-Girl?! You scared the HELL out of me!" I sighed and patted her head. "Regardless, what are you doing here? It's so late..." Then I realized, she didn't look so...normal. Her face was as red as her eyes and she looked distressed. Also, she was...panting? "Oh dear..." Yep, it's that time again that I've researched; their _heat _cycle. I know what she wants and honestly, I'll do it. In fact, I HAVE to when female Pokemon reach this; it's all part of the job of being a scientist.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Lay down." She sat on her back and spread her legs wide. I could see she was leaking definitely down there~. "Heh heh, let me clean that!" I brought my face down and gave her spot a lick. Her body twitched and she let out a yelp. I lapped up her liquids while also circling around her pink outside surface. **"Umbreon..." **I felt her paws touch my head and bring it down more; yep she's definitely liking this. I lick the inside of her; delicious and juicy to my tongue. Her body began trembling in excitement even more. I held her down with my hands to keep her steady. Licking the delicious hole of hers definitely is a stress reliever for me. It'll definitely take my mind off things.

"Mmmph?!" I felt my pants being messed with. I took my tongue out of Umbreon to see. **"...?" **I looked down; Weavile and Liepard were there! The two snickered naughtily while unzipping my pants. **"Weav~" "Pard~" **The two cooed as they took my cock out, each giving it a flick with their rough tongues. "O-ooh!" The two licked at opposite sides, both sharing to lick the tip, their tongues touching each other sometimes, which was really hot. "Ahh, girls. That feels so good!" I was getting so into that I forget about Umbreon! **"Umbre..." **She was whining for me to come back. "Oops. Sorry, sweetie." I got right back to pleasuring her while the two down there did their thing. Her hole tasted even juicier and better, me slurping me up and digging my face into her fur. **"Umbre...Umbre!" **Her moans increased and became louder.

"Mmmph!" I was also feeling a lot of pleasure from down there, feeling the girls take turns sucking me off. I tapped my foot, trying to compose myself. **"Umbre...Umbre..." **Her breaths were long and lust-filled; she might be cumming soon. I bring my tongue to her clit and give it a lick. **"U-Umbreon!" **She cums in my mouth, covering my and parts of my face. I lick it all off. "A-Agh!" Right after, I cum. **"Weavile~!" "Liepard~!" **The girls happily took the cum on their face. They too licked and lapped it all up. Umbreon and I panted; we both just experienced lovely pleasure.

Apparently Mandibuzz and Mightyena were there all along, because they practically leaking and they were madly blushing. Aww, were they waiting? "Come here, you two." They shyly walked over. I decided I should give them my forgiveness for waking them wait and not noticing them. "Mightyena, lay down. Mandibuzz, get on top of her." They proceeded to do just that. I go to them and thrust into Mightyena. **"!" **She lets out a gasp and kicks her legs in the air. Mandibuzz shivered in delight from my cock grinding against her spot. The other three girls laid on opposite sides of them; Weavile and Liepard on the left, Umbreon on the right.

I slid one finger in all three of them. **"Umbre!" "Weav!" "Pard!" **They all lifted their tails and cried out in extreme pleasure. This was heaven; having a sexual fantasy come true with all of my favorite girls. I bucked my hips harder inside of Mightyena. **"Mighty! Mighty!" **Mighty wrapped Mandibuzz's body with her forelegs while throwing her head up in with her tongue out. Mandibuzz hugged back, burying her head in Mightyena's fur. I remembered to keep a fast pace with my fingers inside of the three, who were all moaning which is music to my ears.

**"M-M-Mandibuzz!" **Mandibuzz cried out as she came. Her cum drenched my dick, making it slicker. Mightyena used her paw to lick some of the cum leaking out of Mandibuzz. "G-Girls! I'm cumming!" I grunted and released myself inside her. **"Mighty..." **At the same time, the other three orgasmed, letting out a scream. "Hah..."

Man, that took all the energy out of me, but then again, it was such a huge stress relief. While it's all good now, it still doesn't change the fact I have to research such difficult Pokemon. The girls and I were laying on the floor. ***RRRIIINNGGG!* **The phone surprised me! Still, I ran to the desk to pick it up. "Yeah, yeah, hello?" The deep voice; it was one of my professors.

"_Mr. Donovan, how are you doing? I've come to inform you that the test I've given you to research the very rare Pokemon...well... it was not intended for you. It was actually an assignment for my higher year scientists. Surely you can't do such a difficult test now, could you? I'm very sorry for making you go through this. As apology, you will automatically pass this year no matter what. Good night, my boy." _

***Click!***

"...YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

I did backflips, cartwheels, shit, even dances. I PASSED dis shit! My 5 girls jumped in victory with me. Hah hah! Screw you, rare ass Pokemon!

* * *

**End! LOL, what a good ending! Lucky guy! Well, better get back to those chapter stories. See ya!**


End file.
